Baby and Us
by Valthera-Red
Summary: Summer telah tiba! Akashi berencana mengajak Kuroko untuk berlibur ke Kyoto. Awalnya liburan mereka sangat menyenangkan, tapi semua berubah saat mereka menemukan empat anak tersesat?COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Halo minna~

Author gaje bin ajaib ini kembali lagi dengan fic nista dengan pairing (tetep) AkaKuro.

.

Kuroko **milik** Fujimaki Tadoshi

Rated T (tenang aja~)

Genre: Family and Romance(?)

Pairing: AkaKuro

Teen Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya

Chibi Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintarou dan Murasakibara Atsushi.

Warnig: Gaje, Abal, Aneh, Menyebabkan Ngantuk, Flat, Membosankan, Typo, Misstypo, EYD cacat, dan super OOC

**Don't like don't read**

Selamat membaca~

.

Summer telah tiba! Akashi berencana mengajak Kuroko untuk berlibur ke Kyoto, selagi ia akan menghadapi pertandingan finalnya. Awalnya liburan mereka sangat menyenang, tapi semua berubah saat mereka menemukan empat anak tersesat.

**Baby and Us**

Mentari mulai menyusup dari bali bukit yang berjajar apik. Mengintip dunia sebelum akhirnya duduk di singgahsannya.

Cahayanya yang jingga menyeruak masuk dari celah kecil ke sebuah kamar. Membangunkan seorang pemuda yang tengah terlelap. Beberapa kali ia mengerjapkan mata, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bangun. Rambut _light blue_-nya tampak berantakan. Matanya yang memang sayu, menjadi tambah sayu karena masih mengantuk.

Ia meregangkan badannya yang kaku. Dengan mengaitkan jari-jarinya, ia mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Kini sudut matanya teralihkan pada sejumput rambut merah yang menyembul dari balik selimut.

Ia tersenyum senang, saat tangan kecilnya menarik selimut dan mendapati wajah tenang sang pemuda. Kecupan kecil ia berikan dipipi pemuda merah itu. Erangan terdengar dari pemuda itu, merasa tertanggu.

Melihat respon itu, pria _light blue_ itu segera menyingkir dari kasur. Takut membangunkan pemuda yang malam itu berbagi tempat tidur dengannya. Ia pun berjalan keluar kamar untuk membuat sarapan.

(~-,-)~

Akashi membuka matanya, dan medapati Kuroko tak berada disisinya. Dengan sigap ia bangkit dari kasur dan berjalan ke dapur.

Bingo! Dan disanalah ia menemukan sang pemuda _light blue_.

"Pagi Tetsu~" sapa Akashi seraya memeluk Kuroko dari belakang. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan manja.

"Pagi Akashi-_kun_," balas Kuroko. Kuroko memutar badanya, sehingga ia berhadapan dengan Akashi. Kecupan kecil dipipi Kuroko menjadi hadiah selamat pagi yang biasa diberikan Akashi. "Kau mau sarapan, Akashi-_kun_?"

Akashi mengangguk setuju. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke meja makan. Kuroko mengambil sebuah nampan berisi secangkir kopi, segelas _vanilla milkshake_ dan dua piring roti bakar.

"Hari ini aku akan membawamu ke _Neverland_," jelas Akashi semangat. Ia sibuk membulak-balik peta yang sekarang menutupi wajahnya. "Kau bisa bermain sepuasnya disana,Tetsu. Dan malam harinya kita bisa menikmati pertunjukkan kembang api," lanjutnya lagi.

Kuroko hanya menatapnya dengan bingung. Mulutnya terlalu sibuk makan, hanya untuk sekedar memberikan sebuah respon.

Akashi menurunkan peta yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia mengambil cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya. "Ada apa, Tetsu? Atau kau ingin pegi ke tempat lain?" tanyanya heran karena sejak tadi tidak mendapatkan respon dari Kuroko.

"Tidak Akashi-_kun_. Aku senang pergi kemana saja, asalkan Akashi-_kun_ bersamaku," jelas Kuroko dengan senyum manis dibibir mungilnya. Mendengar itu, Akashi tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya.

"Baiklah, aku rasa kita harus segera besrsiap-siap," seru Akasi dengan semangat. Ia berdiri dari kursinya. "Atau kau ingin aku mandikan, Tetsu?" goda Akashi pada pemuda di depannya itu. Kini wajah Kuroko sudah sewarna dengan rambut Akashi.

"Hen..hentikan Akashi-_kun_!" (berhubung masih rated T, jadi kita skip aja bagian ini *kedipmesum)

~(-,-)~

Siang itu udara cukup panas. Akashi yang mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan dengan celana selutut tampak terlihat sedang mengantri tiket masuk. Sedangkan Kuroko? ia tengah duduk di kursi taman dengan segelas _vanilla milkshake_ di tangannya.

"_Anou_..."

Merasa kaosnya ditarik-tarik, Kuroko mengengokan kepalanya, dan mendapati empat bocah berdiri berjejer sambil menangis sesegukan. "Ka-kalian kenapa?" tanya Kuroko _sweatdrop_.

"_Kaa-cchi_...dan..._Tou-cchi_...ilang," jawab bocah berambut _blonde_.

"Aku kehilangan orang tuaku," sahut bocah berambut hijau.

"_Tou-chin_ hilang." Kali ini bocah berambut ungu yang berbicara.

"Aku ditinggalkan orang tuaku. Mereka bilang mereka ingin berduaan!" teriak bocah berkulit tan dengan rambut _dark blue_.

Kuroko makin _sweatdrop_ mendengar jawaban satu itu. Ia menghela napas panjang. Dipandangnya satu persatu wajah bocah-bocah itu. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantu kalian menemukan orang tua kalian," kata Kuroko akhirnya. Jiwa 'uke' nya yang mirip jiwa emak-emak itu merasa tidak tega mengabaikan bocah-bocah yang masih berumur antara lima sampai enam tahun itu.

"Namaku..Kise...Ryouta." bocah _blonde _itu membungkuk hormat. Yang lain pun mengikutinya.

"Midorima Shintarou. Mohon bantuannya."

"Murasakibara Atsushi."

"Aomine Daiki."

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kuroko mengalihkan kepalanya saat nama itu disebut. Kini Akashi sudah berdiri disamping nya. "Tetsuya, bisa kau jelaskan siapa mereka?" tanya Akashi dengan aura gelap mengelilinginya.

"_Kaa-cchi_. Aku takut...~" Kise berlari bersembunyi di balik tubuh Kuroko.

"_Kaa-cchi_?" tanya Akashi dengan aura yang semakin gelap.

"Tu-tungu dulu A-Akashi-_kun_. I-ini bisa a-aku jelaskan," kata Kuroko gugup melihat Akashi yang sudah masuk _dark mode_.

"Jelaskan!"

"I-ini semua anak-anaku-eh ma-maksudnya mereka a-anak-anak kesasar A-akashi-kun," jelas kuroko makin gugup. Tangannya bergetar hebat, wajahnyapun semakin pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya.

Akashi tidak menggubris penjelasan Kuroko. Dengan sekejap mata, gunting merah sudah berada disela jari-jarinya. Ia mengacungkan gunting itu didepan wajah Kuroko.

"KYAKK! _KAA-CCHI/SAN/CHIN/CHAN_ DIA SANGAT MENYERAMKAN!" teriak keempat bocah itu bersamaan. Tangis mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

"TETSUYAA!"

"_SUMIMASEN_ AKASHI-_KUN_!"

~(-,-~)

Akashi memijat kepalanya yang sakit. Ia menghela napas panjang. Kuroko di sampingnya masih sibuk menghabiskan segelas _vanilla milkshake _yang baru dibelinya. Jejak airmata masih terlihat diwajahnya yang putih.

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar anak yang tersesat?" tanya Akashi memulai pembicaraan. Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau berniat membantu mereka menemukan kembali orang tuanya?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Ya," jawab Kuroko pelan.

Akashi kembali menghela napas. "Maafkan sikapku tadi, Tetsu." Tangan putih itu mengelus pelan rambut Kuroko.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko lega. Ia senang bisa melihat kembali senyum pemuda itu.

Kini mata Akashi menatap ke arah empat bocah yang duduk disamping Kuroko. "Baiklah, kita akan segera mencari orang tua kalian. Kita bisa meminta tolong bagian informasi untuk mengumumkan kehilangan kalian," kata Akashi akhirnya. Ia berjalan mendahuli kelima orang itu ke arah pintu gerbang _Neverland_.

"Maaf, tiket anda," sahut seorang petugas berambut merah dengan alis bercabang. Akashi merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan dua lembar tiket.

"Nih!" kata Akashi kesal.

"Maaf, tapi tiket anda kurang," jelas petugas itu.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Akashi dengan tampang bloon. (*di tujah gunting sama Akashi).

Petugas itu melongokkan kepalanya, melihat ke belakang Akashi. "Itu anak-anakmu 'kan?" tanyanya.

Akashi ikut menghadap ke belakang. Keempat bocah tadi sudah berbaris rapih di belakangnya. Bagaikan anak bebek yang mengekori induknya. "Mereka bukan anak saya," protes Akashi pada petugas itu.

Petugas itu hanya menaikkan alisnya. "Mau anak siapa kek, tetep harus beli tiket buat mereka!"

"Ta-tapi mereka bukan anak saya!" protes Akashi. Petugas itu hanya diam. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan mengibas-ibaskan. Menandakan ia mengusir Akashi _dan big family_nya.

_Cklik!_. Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Akashi. Dengan kesal Akashi keluar dari barisan. Ia berjalan menuju loket tiket. Dan..

JENGGG!

Panjang antrian itu kini sudah sepanjang lima ratus meter. Akashi menatap barisan itu frustasi. Tubuhnya semakin memutih, seiring roh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

~(-,-)~

Setelah hampir tiga jam mengantri tiket, mereka pun masuk ke _Neverland_. "Baiklah! Sekarang kita segera ke tempat informasi," seru Akashi yang sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya.

Mereka berjalan terburu-buru ke tempat informasi. "Akashi-_kun_, jalannya pelan-pelan dong," pinta Kuroko yang merasa kakinya sudah mau putus. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

_Grep!_ Ia menarik tangan Kuroko. "Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, Tetsu!"

Di pusat informasi, Akashi mulai melaporkan keempat bocah itu.

_"BAGI ORANG TUA YANG MERASA KEHILANGAN ANAK DENGAN CIRI_CIRI BERAMBUT KUNING, BERAMBUT HIJAU DENGAN KACAMATA, BERAMBUT UNGU DAN BERAMBUT BIRU GELAP. HARAP SEGERA KE TEMPAT INFORMASI!"_

Akashi tersenyum bangga mendengar pengumuman itu menguar di udara. Ia yakin, keempat orang tua dari bocah itu akan segera datang.

1menit...

10menit..

20menit...

Setengah jam...

Satu jam...

Dan beberapa jam kemudian, sampai author lelah menghitungnya.

"Jadi, kenapa orang tua kalian tidak ada yang datang?" tanya Akashi menahan kesal. Keempat bocah itu menggeleng bersamaan.

"Kalian benar-benar terpisah disini kan?" tanyanya lagi, dengan penekanan yang membuat pertanyaan itu terkesan menjadi pernyataan.

"Sebenarnya aku terpisah di parkiran," aku Kise.

"Kalau aku terpisah saat _Kaa-san_ sedang sibuk berbelanja di pasar depan." Kali ini Midorima yang mengaku.

"Kalau aku sengaja pisah karena _tou-san_ tidak mau menemaniku membeli snack," Murasakibara mengaku dengan entengnya.

"Kalau aku, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Kedua orang tuaku sengaja meninggakanku karena mereka ingin pergi berduaan!" Dan Aomine mengakuinya tanpa ragu-ragu.

_Ckilik!_ Tiga perempatan mucul dikepala Akashi. Merasa aura-aura tidak enak, Kuroko segera mencairkan suasana.

"Akashi-_kun_. Ayo kita makan siang dulu. Kali ini aku yang tertaktir deh," ajak Kuroko yang langsung menarik tangan Akashi,

~(-,-~)

Langit sudah semakin malam. Akashi dan keluarga barunya sudah duduk di sebuah tempat yang disediakan panitia untuk menonton pertunjukan kembang api. Karena malam itu sangat ramai, Akashi dan Kuroko pun harus memangku masing-masih dua bocah. Aomine dan Kise dipangkuan Kuroko. Murasakibara dan Midorima di pangkuan Akashi.

"_Ne, kaa-cchi_ dingin," keluh Kise. Wajar saja, Kise hanya menggunakan kaos lengan pendek dengan celana selutut. Kuroko pun melingkarkan tangannya, untuk memeluk Kise dan Aomine.

Menyadari tubuh Murasakibara yang menggigil kedinginan, Akashi pun ikut melingkarkan tangannya. Memeluk kedua anak yang baru angkatnya hari itu.

BOOMM!

BOOMMM!

Pesta kembang api pun dimulai.

"_Tou-chin_. Kembang painya indahnya," sahut Murasakibara senang. Akashi hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan. Ia mengelus rambut ungu itu dengan lembut.

"Aku senang bisa menonton dengan Akashi-_san_. Maaf kalau hari ini aku banyak merepotkan," jelas Midorima sopan. Akashi tersenyum penuh arti mendengar itu.

"_Ne, Kaa-cchi_! Kembang apinya seindah wajah_ Kaa-cchi_!" seru Kise senang.

"Maaf Kise-_kun_. Tapi aku ini laki-laki," protes Kuroko.

"Tapi _kaa-chan _memang indah kok. Yang walaupun lebih ke imut sih," tambah Aomine yang mendukung pernyataan Kise. Kuroko hanya menghela napasnya pelan. Kuroko menyadari tangan Akashi sudah menggenggam tangannya, dan ia pun membalas gengaman itu.

BOOMM!

Satu lagi kembang api meledak dengan indahnya, seindah hari mereka hari ini.

(~-,-)~

"Huwaaa aku ngantuk," keluh Akashi yang langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Tanpa sempat mengganti pakaiannya. Sedetik kemudian sudah terdengar desahan napasnya yang tertatur.

"Aku juga ngantuk." Bocah berambut ungu itu memanjat kasur dan tidur disamping Akashi. Midorima yang memang sudah lelah, ikut berbarig di samping Murasakibara. Melihat kedua temannya sudah tidur, Aomine ikut berbaring di samping Midorima.

"_Kaa-chhi. Oyasumi_." Dan Kise tidur disamping Aomine.

Kuroko tersenyum geli melihat pemandangan di depannya. Akashi benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ayah dimatanya.

Setelah mematikan lampu, Kuroko pun ikut berbaring di samping Kise.

**To be Continued...**

Hhehehe- Selesai juga fic gaje dari Author. Maaf ya kalo fic nya geje bin aneh. Maaf juga kalo disini super OOC DX. Tapi Author masih mengharapkan sumbangan review dari pembaca sekalian, biar semangat buat Chapter 2 nya. *kedip mesum

Ohya, Author minta maaf kare belum sempat (atau ga mau) ngelanjutin fic yang Basket, Friend and Past-nya DX. Ntar deh, kalau dapat ilham bakal Author lanjutin XD

Seklai lagi, ayo tekan tombol review –nya *wink


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yuhuuuu~

Val dateng lagi nih, membawa naskah 'sinetron' Akashi dan Kuroko dengan judul **Baby and Us**. Haduh, Val seneng banget dengan tanggapan psositif para reader yang dengan baiknya mau menuliskan reviewnya untuk fic gaje bin ajaib ini :D

Oke, daripada banyak babibu~ mending kita ikutin ceritanya..

Cekidot~

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadoshi

Pairing: AkaKuro (tetep dong :D)

Rated: T (yah, walaupun nyerempet-nyerempet dikit lah)

Genre: Family (?) Romance (?)

Warning: gaje, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat dan Sonen-ai 3

Teen Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya

Chibi: Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintarou, Aomine Daiki dan Murasakibara Atsushi

.

Seperti pagi sebelumnya, Kuroko bangun sebelum Akashi membuka matanya. Tapi ada yang berbeda hari ini. Kejahilan Kuroko berupa mencuri ciuman dari Akashi yang tengah terlelap tidak dapat dilaksanakannya. Kenapa? Tentu saja karena empat bocah kesasar yang kemarin mereka temui di _Neverland_ sedang tidur dengan lelapnya di antara dirinya dan pemuda merah itu.

Baby and Us

Kuroko tidak dapat menahan kekehannya saat melihat lima makhluk(?) yang tengah dibuai mimpi itu. Mereka tidur dengan pose-pose yang sangat unik.

Kise dengan enaknya mengemut jempolnya sambil terus berguma "Su~"

Aomine tidur terlentang, kedua tangan menampar wajah Kise dan Midorima. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

Midorima tampak tidur sambil memeluk lengan Murasakibara.

Dan Murasakibara sendiri terlihat sangat menikmati tidur dengan memeluk guling besar.

Sedangkan Akashi? Tubuhnya tertutup selimut dengan sempurna. Hanya sedikit rambut merahnya yang terlihat.

Setelah puas memperhatikan tingkah anak-anaknya(?), Kuroko berjalan keluar kamar. Bersiap melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang uke, yaitu memasak sarapan untuk sang seme~

.

"_OHAYOU KAA-CCHI/SAN/CHIN/CHAN_," sapa keempat bocah warna-warni itu bersamaan. Mereka langsung berlari menuju meja makan, dan memanjat kursi masing-masing.

"_Ohayou Minna_," sapa Kuroko yang sekarang duduk di samping Kise. "Akashi-_kun_ mana?" tanya Kuroko heran tidak melihat penampakan pemuda merahnya. Jarang sekali Akashi bangun sampai sesiang ini.

"_Tou-chin_ masih tidur. Tadi kami sudah berusaha membangunkannya, tapi dia tidak bergerak-gerak," jawab Murasakibara sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya. Kuroko mengerenyitkan dahinya, mendengar penjelasan itu.

Tapi, mengingat kejadian kemarin. Kuroko bisa memaklumi jika Akashi kelelahan dan butuh istirahat ekstra.

.

"Akashi-_kun_ bangun." Kuroko menggoyang-goyangkan pelan seonggok tubuh yang masih tertutup selimut putih itu.

"..."

"Akashi-_kun_! Ini sudah siang! Mau sampai kapan kau terus tidur?" tanya Kuroko mulai kesal.

"..."

Merasa diabaikan, Kuroko menarik dengan paksa selimut yang menutupi Akashi. "Nng..Tetsu," erang Akashi sambil berusaha menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Ini sudah siang, Akashi-_kun_!" bentak Kuroko sedikit kasar.

Akashi mencoba membuka mata yang terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya kedinginan, kepalanya pun terasa berat dan sakit. "Akashi-_kun_?" panggil Kuroko yang mulai khawatir.

"Nggh, Tetsu! Berikan selimutnya, aku masih mau tidur," protes Akashi dengan nada yang lemah. Tangannya meraba-raba di udara, mencari Kuroko yang telah megambil selimutnya. Merasa ujung jarinya menyentuh sesuatu yang terbuat dari kain, Akashi segera menariknya sekuat tenaga.

_Bruk!_ Ternyata yang ditarik Akashi adalah kaos Kuroko, menyebabkannya jatuh menimpah Akashi.

"_I..ittai_, Tetsu," keluh Akashi saat hidung Kuroko menabrak dadang bidangnya dengan sedikit keras. Ia mencoba mendudukan badannya.

Kuroko yang sudah _blushing_, karena mendarat di dada Akashi, langsung berdiri dengan gugup. Ia menutup mukanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Tetsu, hidungmu tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya Akashi khawatir. Ia menarik tangan Kuroko yang menutupi wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajah Kuroko yang sudah memerah.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa kok, Akashi-_kun_," jawab Kuroko gugup. Menyadari tangan Akashi yang menggenggamnya terasa hangat, Kuroko meletakkan punggung tangannya yang bebas ke dahi Akashi.

"Kau demam, Akashi-kun," kata Kuroko dengan nada khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Tetsu. Nanti siang juga akan sembuh kok," jawab Akashi asal. Ia tidak suka jika membuat Kuroko khawatir. Kuroko mengerenyitkan dahinya, mengetahui betapa keras kepala sang Akashi.

"_Ne, Kaa-chan_. Kenapa wajah _Tou-chan_ merah-merah mesum gitu?" tanya Aomine yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di depan pintu. Lengkap dengan Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang menatap dengan tajam.

"Dasar Ahomine! Aku tidak mesum tahu!" bantah Akashi sebal.

"Aomine, Akashi-_kun_ sedang sakit," jelas Kuroko pelan.

"HE?! _TOU-CHAN/CCHI/CHIN/SAN_ SAKIT?" tanya mereka heboh. Keempat bocah itu berlari ke arah kasur dan memanjatnya dengan cepat. Mereka berebut menyetuh dahi Akashi.

"Wah benar! Kepala _Tou-san_ panas sekali!"

"Hei coba lihat! Ada percikan api di rambut _Tou-chan_!"

"Iya kau benar! Rambut _Tou-cchi_ membara!"

"Mungkin kita bisa membakar _Marsmellow_ di kepala _Tou-chin_!"

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian! Memangnya kalian pikir aku api unggun apa?" tanya Akashi jengkel. Ia mencoba menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan keempat bocah itu yang masih berebut menggapai-gapai kepalanya.

"Akashi-_kun_, kau tidak boleh marah-marah. Atau demammu akan semakin parah," kata Kuroko mencoba menasehati.

_Clik!_ Satu perempatan muncul di kepala Akashi yang kesal dengan tingkah uke-nya. Merasa tubuhnya yang semakin lemas, Akashi pun tidak melanjutkan protesnya. Ia kembali berbaring di atas kasur.

"Dan kalian! Akashi-_kun_ masih sakit, jadi kalian tidak boleh mengganggunya," jelas Kuroko tegas pada keempat anak-anak itu.

"_Sumimasen, Kaa-chan/cchi/chin/san_," jawab mereka bersamaan dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat bubur untuk Akashi-_kun_ dulu, kalian tolong jaga dia." Setelah mendapat anggukan tanda setuju dari keempat bocah itu, Kuroko hendak bejalan keluar.

_Grep!_ Belum sempat Kuroko melangkah, tangannya sudah ditarik oleh Akashi. "Apa kau yakin akan meninggalkanku yang sakit ini dengan mereka?" tanya Akashi dengan tampang horor.

"Tentu saja. Mereka sudah berjanji tidak akan mengganggumu," jelas Kuroko dengan intonas datar. Setelah melepaskan tangan Akashi, ia berjalan keluar.

.

Setelah memakan bubur dan meminum obatnya, Akashi pun tertidur lelap. Kini, lima orang sisanya tengah berkumpul di ruang TV.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kise-_kun_, Midorima-_kun_ dan Murasakibara-_kun_, apa aku bisa minta tolong pada kalian untuk menjaga Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko yang sebenarnya sedikit ragu. "Aku harus ke supermarket untuk membeli kebutuhan kita. Lagipula kalian membutuhkan beberapa baju baru."

"Tentu saja _Kaa-chan. Kaa-chan_ bisa percayakan pada kami," jawab Aomine semangat.

"Tenang saja _Kaa-cchi_. Kami janji akan merawat _Tou-cchi_ sampai sembuh," sahut Kise tak kalah semangatnya.

"Biarpun masih kecil, aku bisa kok merawat orang sakit." Kali ini Midorima yang berbicara.

"_Anou Kaa-chin_. Bagaimana kalau aku menemani _Kaa-chin_ saja? Mereka saja sudah cukup untuk menjaga _Tou-chin_," jelas Murasakibara pelan. Kuroko tampak berpikir dan mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa ikut denganku, Muk-_kun_." Kali ini Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga bocah lainnya, "Kalau kalian lapar aku sudah menyiapkan sup di panci, oke?"

"Oke _Kaa-chan/cchi/san_," jawab mereka serempak. Kuroko tampak bangga melihat mereka sangat kompak. Mungkin meninggalkan Akashi dengan ketiga anak ini tidak ada salahnya juga.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, dah." Kuroko dan Murasakibara pun meghilang di balik pintu.

"Dahh!"

"Ne, Midorimacchi. Kau bilang kau bisa merawat orang sakit, jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan pada _Tou-cchi_?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"_Kaa-san_ bilang kalau demam itu harus di kompres," jawab Midorima yakin.

"Berarti kita membutuhkan kain dan es dong," sahut Aomine. Kini ketiga bocah itu sibuk mencari kain dan es yang bisa mereka gunakan untuk mengompres sang _Tou-san_ tercintanya.

"Bagaimana kalau ini saja? Aku tidak bisa menemukan benda lain," kata Kise frustasi. Aomine dan Midorima mengamati benda di tangan Kise dengan seksama.

"Baiklah, lagipula ini juga terbuat dari kain 'kan."

.

_Sniff...sniff..._

Akashi mencoba menajamkan indra penciumannya.

_Sniff...sniff..._

Akhirnya ia membuka matanya, mencari barang yang mengganggu hidungnya. Merusak mimpinya yang sedang indah-indahnya.

Merasa ada air yang mengalir dari dahinya, Akashi mencoba merabanya. Tangannya menemukan benda yang terbuat dari kain dan terasa sangat basah. Penasaran dengan benda itu, Akashi mengangkatnya dari dahi putih itu dan membawanya kehadapan matanya.

"EEEEKKKK! APA ITU?!" teriak Akashi panik sambil melempar gundukan kain berwarna hitam ke lantai.

"_Tou-cchi_ sudah bangun ya?" tanya Kise semangat.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk benda yang sudah terkapar(?) di lantai karena dilempar dengan nistanya.

"Itu untuk mengkompres _Tou-chan_. Midorima bilang kalau orang demam harus di kompres," jelas Aomine.

"Ke-kenapa warnanya hitam dan dekil begitu?"

"Karena itu lap dapur."

Akashi cengo mendengar jawaban itu.

"Habis kami tidak bisa menemukan kain yang lain, makanya kami memakai itu. Tadi kami juga sudah mencucinya dengan sabun cuci piring kok, jadi _Tou-san_ tenang saja," jelas Midorima seraya tangannya membenakan letak kacamatanya.

"..."

"_Tou-cchi_?" tanya Kise heran melihat Akashi membatu.

"_BAKA_!"

.

Akashi masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ia baru saja mencuci seluruh wajahnya, sampai tiga kali.

"Jadi Tetsu dan Atsushi pergi belanja, sedangkan kalian disini untuk merawatku?" tanya Akashi mengklarifikasi semuanya.

"Iya," jawab tiga bocah itu bersamaan.

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Bisa-bisanya Tetsu meninggalkannya dengan tiga anak ajaib ini.

"_Ne, Tou-san _lapar tidak? Tadi _Kaa-san_ bilang dia sudah menyiapkan bubur untuk _Tou-san_," tanya Midorima memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Akashi nampak mempertimbangkan tawaran itu.

'_Bukankah Kuroko yang menyiapkan bubur itu? Berarti ama-aman saja dong,'_ batin Akashi.

"Baiklah. Tolong ambilkan ya," pinta Akashi. Midorima mengangguk senang dan segera keluar dari kamar.

Lima menit kemudian, Midorima sudah kembali dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Ini _Tou-san_." Midorima menulurkan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. (Aih! Anaknya pinter ya, pasti susunya mahal *plak-abaikan).

Akashi mulai memasukkan suapan pertama. Mencoba merasa-rasa bubur itu. "Hn, kok rasanya agak sedikit aneh ya?"

"Masa sih _Tou-san_?" tanya Midorima penasaran.

"Kau tidak memasukkan sesuatu 'kan?" tanya Akashi mulai merasakan _bad feeling_.

"Hn, sebenarnya tadi itu ketumpahan sesuatu," aku Midorima takut-takut.

"Apa itu?" tanya Akashi sarkatis.

"Tadi botol hijau dengan nama "WASABI"," Midorima mengatakan dengan gugup. Matanya mulai berair, menahan tangis.

_Brak! _Akashi menjatuhkan perkakas makannya di lantai dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi yang kebetulan berada di kamar.

"HOEK!"

"_Ne_, Aominecchi. Jangan-jangan _Tou-cchi_ itu bukan sakit demam lagi, melainkan dia hamil," bisik Kise pada Aomine.

"Bisa jadi sih," sahut Aomine menyetujui.

.

Bukannya merasa baikan, Akashi malah merasa sebaliknya. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, peluh sudah banjir di pelipisnya. Kini ia hanya tergeletak terlentang di atas kasur, terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun.

Kise dan Aomine sibuk bermain dengan _tablet_ miliknya, dengan Midorima sebagai penonton. Suasa hening, hanye terdengar suara game.

KRYYUUUUUUKK!

Akashi memiringkan badannya dan menatap tiga anak ajaibnya. "Kalian lapar?"

"iya, _Tou-cchi_," jawab Kise malu-malu.

"Mau aku buatkan makan siang?" tawarnya. Ia tidak tega melihat ketiga anak itu kelaparan, jika harus menunggu Kuroko.

"Tidak usah _Tou-chan_. Tadi _Kaa-chan_ bilang dia sudah menyiapakn makan siang," jekas Aomine. "Kalau begitu kami kebawah dulu ya," pamitnya. Kise dan Midorima pun membuntuti di belakang.

Akashi tersenyum puas saat melihat tiga anak ajaib itu menghilang di balik pintu. Ia segera membenarkan posisinya, berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja..

PRANGGG!

Mendengar itu Akashi langsung meloncat dari kasur dan berlari ke lantai satu. "Ada apa?" tanyanya panik.

Ia menemukan Aomine, Kise dan Midorima tengah terduduk dengan tubuh dipenuhi kuah sup. Akashi yang mengira kuah itu panas, segera menggendong mereka dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Setelah melepaskan bajunya, Akashi segera menyiram mereka dengan _shower_.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa? Ada yang terbakar?" tanyanya dengan protektif.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa _Tou-cchi_. Sup-nya tidak panas kok," jelas Kise. Serasa sebuah beban lepas dari pundaknya, Akashi bernapas lega.

"Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan mengambilkan handuk dan baju ganti." Dan Akashi pun meninggalkan ketiga anaknya.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, ia kembali. Beruntung saja, ia dapat menemukan bajunya dimasa kecil, untuk dipakai oleh Kise, Aomine dan Midorima. Setelah menyerahkan handuk dan baju ganti, Akashi kembali ke dapur. Membersihkan bekas-bekas tumpahnya sup dan memasak makan siang untuk mereka.

"Wah, ternyata _Tou-cchi_ bisa masak juga ya," seru Kise takjub. Hidungnya sudah mencium wangi enaknya makanan.

"Tentu saja. _Kaa-chan_ kalian kan yang ngajarin itu _Tou-chan_," jawab Akashi bangga. Kini Aomine, Kise dan Midorima sudah duduk apik di kusi masing-masing.

"Selamat makan," seru Akashi sambil meletakkan sepiring kare di hadapan masing-masing.

"_ITADAKIMASU_!" seru mereka berempat bersamaan.

.

"_Tadaima_."

Merasa ganjil tidak ada yang menjawab salamnya, Kuroko langsung masuk ke rumah. Ia menelusuri setiap ruangan. Dan mendapati empat orang tengah tertidur di ruang TV.

Tangan Akashi yang terlentang menjadi bantalan Kise, Aomine dan Midorima. Kuroko mendekati mereka, dan memeperhatikan wajah masing-masing. Ia melihat wajah Akashi sudah tidak sepucat tadi pagi. Saat tangannya menyentuh dahi Akashi, ternyata suhu tubuhnya sudah kembali normal.

"Yup, ternyata mereka memang pandai merawat orang sakit ya," kata Kuroko bangga.

To be Continued...

Jiahhh!

Banzai! Chapter 2 selesai \(,)/ Gimana? Tambah gaje kan?

Reader: iyaaaaa!

Author: yosh, walaupun tambah gaje dan ga genah, tak ada salahnya kan kalian meninggalkan jejak di review, yayaya? Ohya, kemungkinan chapter 3 bakal jadi akhir fic ini. Yey!

Ohya hampir lupa, buat yang udah review, follow dan favorite, sekali lagi makasih ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Akashi**: Udah chapter 3? Alhamdulillah(?)

**Kuroko**: Yah, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa deket-deket Akashi lagi dong (*kodemodeon)

**Akashi**: *_Blusssshh!_ Author, panjangin chapternya dong (*nodonggunting)

**Author**: Ogah! Bayar gaji situ sama Kuroko itu mahal (*nunjukkindompetyangudahbolon g)

**Akashi**: Gratis deh, eh ga ding, 50%-nya lah...

**Author**: (*pura-puragadenger) Oke reader, kita juga sampai di chapter akhir, hohoho. Cekidot~

**Disclaimer**

**Kuroko**: Saya, Akashi-kun dan segenap pemeran disini bukan milik Author nista ini, melainkan milik **Fujimaki Tadoshi-san**

**Akashi**: Pairing AkaKuro dong~ Best Couple 2012!

**Aomine**: Rated **T** yang lebih menjurus **M** (*kedipalaMai-chan)

**Kise**: Genre Family(?) Romance (?)

**Midorima**: Warning! Gaje, aneh, abal, garing, flat, menyebabkan pusing, ngantuk dan mual, typo, misstypo, EYD cacat dan Sonen-ai

Happy Reading~

.

"Akashi-_kun_," panggil pemuda bersurai _light-blue_ itu. Yang dipanggil hanya menengokan kepalanya, tanpa membalas sapaannya. "Kau sudah ke kantor polisi?" tanyanya pada pemuda berambut merah yang masih sibuk memandang langit malam.

"Sudah. Dan mereka berkata ada empat kasus kehilangan anak," jelasnya. Pemuda _light-blue _itu menghela napas pelan. "Aku rasa besok kita harus mengantar mereka ke kantor polisi. Lagipula orang tua mereka pasti sudah khawatir," lanjutnya. Ia menggenggam tangan pemuda _light-blue_ itu lembut.

Hening beberapa saat, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin kau lihat ini," kata pemuda _light-blue_ memecah keheningan. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu membaca sejenak tulisan yang terpampang. Sebuah senyuman terukir dibibirnya. "Aku rasa ada yang harus kita lakukan sebelum mengembalikan mereka."

.

**Baby and Us**

Chapter 3

Hoaaammm!

Pemuda kecil berambut ungu itu menatap heran saat mata sayunya memandang rumah dalam keadaan kosong. Ia mengucek matanya pelan, guna memperjelas pengelihatannya. Tapi nihil, rumah itu memang kosong.

"_Kaa-chin! Tou-chin!_" panggilnya. Berharap suara salah satu dari mereka membalas panggilannya. "_Kaa-chin! Tou-chin!_" teriaknya semakin keras.

Siiiinggg~

Hanya suara gemerincing lonceng disentuh angin musim panas yang menyahut. Ia berjalan ke ruang makan.

"_KAA-CHIN! TOU-CHIN!_" teriak semakin keras. Rasa panik mulai menggapai tubuhnya, menjalar memberikan rasa takut tersendiri.

"_KAA-CHIN!_" Air mata mulai mengalir, membuat iris violet itu nampak berkaca. Pikiran aneh mulai memberi gambar bagaikan film _horor _di otaknya. "_TOU-CHIN!_" Ia meraung, berharap ada seseorang yang meyahut.

.

"_Ne, Tou-chan_. Hari ini Murasaki-chan ulang tahun ya?" tanya bocah bersurai _dark-blue _itu.

"Iya, maka dari itu kita akan membuat pesta sederhana," jawab Akashi pada bocah yang tengah ia gendong di pundaknya.

"Asik~ hari ini kita pesta su~," sahut Kise senang. "_Kaa-cchi_, nanti kita beli kue yang besar ya!" pintanya pada Kuroko yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Baiklah. Asalkan kau bisa menghabiskan semuanya, Kise-_kun_," sahut Kuroko. Kise mengangguk semangat sebagai jawaban.

"_Tou-san_, apa tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Murasakibara sendirian di rumah?" tanya Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Tenang saja. Pintu rumah sudah aku kunci, jadi dia tidak bisa kemana-mana," jawab Akashi bangga.

"Aih~ Mu-_cchi_ kasian su~," kata Kise menanggapi. "Bagaimana nanti kalau dia kelaparan? Atau nanti dia frustasi terus mencoba bunuh diri? Atau yang lebih parah tiba-tiba saja ada maling yang masuk dari atap, terus Mu-_cchi_ tidak bisa lari!" Rancauan Kise terdengar sangat mendramatisir.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Kise-_kun_," sergah Kuroko yang sudah _sweatdrop_.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini_, Kaa-chan_!" seru Aomine dengan wajah _horror_. "Pokoknya kita harus cepat!" teriak Aomine tanpa sadar menarik rambut Akashi dengan kuat.

"_ITTAI AHOMINE_!"

.

Puas menangis, Murasakibara merasa lapar. Ia berjalan dengan lunglai ke dapur. Dengan sigap ia memanjat meja makan, dan melihat beberapa piring kotor.

"Mereka sarapan tanpa aku," lirihnya. Airmata kembali menetes. "_Kaa-chin_ sama _Tou-chin_ sudah tidak sayang lagi."

Hiks...hiks...

Melihat itu, Murasakibara mengurungkan niatnya semula. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah ruang TV, dan meringkuk. Kembali menangis.

.

.

"Aku mau kue yang itu!" seru Aomine sambil menunjuk sebuah cake berbentuk setengah bola basket.

"Ga mau! Aku maunya yang itu!" teriak Kise tak kalah dari Aomine. Jarinya sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah cake dengan hiasan _prince_ and _princess_.

"Ikh! Kise-_teme_! Kau itu perempuan ya? Dimana-mana cowok itu pilih ya macho!" bentak Aomine.

"Aomine-_cchi_ jahat! Aku bukan perempuan su~" teriak Kise sambil menangis. Kuroko mendekat dan mencoba menenangkannya.

Akashi memijit pelipisnya, pusing. Ia tak habis pikir membeli satu cake saja bisa sampai seperti ini. Untung saja Midorima tidak ikutan bertengkar. 'Tunggu Midorima? Memang dia ada ya?' batin Akashi. Heterokromatik-nya sibuk mencari sosok bocah hijau itu.

Dan _bingo_! Midorima tengah berdiri di dekat etalase _cake_ yang tidak jauh. "Jadi, menurutmu, kita beli yang mana?" tanya Akashi pada anaknya yang paling pendiam itu.

"Aku rasa Murasakibara akan suka yang ini." Ia menunjuk sebuah _cake_ berwarna ungu. Dengan hiasan enam miniatur orang dengan rambut yang berwarna-warni. Persis seperti mereka. "Lagipula menurut _Oha-Asa_, ungu adalah warna keberuntungan Murasakibara, _Tou-san_," lanjutnya.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. Heran mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia mengusap kepala Midorima pelan, "Pilihan yang tepat!"

Mendengar itu, Midorima tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia dipuji oleh Akashi.

.

"_Tou-chan_! Ayo kita main itu dulu!" teriak Aomine sambil menarik tangan Akashi dengan kuat. Lupa sudah dengan percakapan dua jam yang lalu.

"Tidak! Kita harus segera pulang. Kasihan Atsushi kita tinggal sendirian," jawab Akashi sambil berusaha menarik Aomine menjauh dari game center.

"Oh ayolah, _Tou-chan_!" pintanya dengan muka memelas. Melihat _puppy eyes _itu, Akashi menjadi sedikit tidak tega.

"Minta izin sama _Kaa-san _sana," kata Akashi akhirnya. Kuroko yang merasa selalu menjadi tumpuan terakhir hanya bisa menghela napas pelan.

"Yaudah, tapi jangan lama-lama."

"CIHUUUUIIII! AYO KITA MAIN!" seru Kise, Aomine dan Midorima berbarengan.

.

Hari sudah sangat sore saat Kuroko tiba di rumah. Kenapa hanya Kuroko? Tentu saja itu karena Akashi, Aomine, Kise dan Midorima tengah nge-_reserve_ tempat di sebuah restoran terkenal.

Cklek..

"_KAA-CHIN_!" teriak Murasakibara sambil berhambur memeluk Kuroko. Airmatanya ternyata masih tersisa untuk menangis lagi.

"Mu-_kun_ kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kuroko khawatir. Ia merasa pelukan Murasakibara sangat erat. Perlahan, ia mengelus rambut ungu itu.

"Kenapa..hiks..hiks..aku..hiks..ditinggal..sedirian..hikss," tanya Murasakibara ditengah isak tangisnya. Kuroko duduk dengan bertumpu pada kakinya, berusaha mensejajarkan dirinya dengan sang anak.

Ia mengusap airmata Murasakibara dengan sayang. "Maaf, Mu-_kun_. Tadi pagi kau tidur dengan nyenyak, jadi kami tidak enak untuk membangunkanmu," jelas Kuroko seratus persen bohong. Kalau sampai ia menceritakan semuanya, bisa-bisa ia akan dihajar oleh empat pemuda yang sudah mengunggu mereka.

"Tapi..hikss..aku..lebih..baik..dibangunkan..daripada..ditinggal.._Kaa-chin_," jelas Murasakibara masih terisak. Kuroko kembali memeluk anaknya itu, berusaha menenangkan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Kuroko pelan. Murasakibara hanya menggeleng. "Baiklah, ayo kita mandi. Mereka sudah menunggu, malam ini kita akan makan diluar," jelas Kuroko sambil menarik tangah kecil tiu.

.

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MU-_CCHI/CHAN_!," seru keempat orang itu berbarengan saat Murasakibara dan Kuroko masuk.

"_Ne! Ne!_ Mu-_cchi_. Ini untukmu, " seru Kise senang. Ia mengulurkan sebuah kotak kado berwarna ungu. Murasakibara menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ini dariku, dijaga baik-baik ya," kata Aomine tak kalah heboh. Ia memberikan

"Ini dariku. _Lucky-item_-mu," Midorima tampak memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna hijau.

Akashi berjalan mendekati anaknya. Perlahan, ia memeluknya. "Maaf ya," bisik Akashi pelan.

Murasakibara menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa-apa, _Tou-chin_. Aku malah ingin berterimakasih sudah dibuatkan pesta."

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan melihat wajah anaknya yang sudah memerah. "Happy Birthday, _Son_."

"Happy Birthday, Mu-_kun_," Kuroko menambahkan. Ia memeluk bocah surai ungu dengan lembut.

"Aku juga mau dipeluk, su~" teriak Kise iri. Ia segera berlari dan ikutan memeluk Murasakibara.

"Aku juga!" seru Aomine sambil menarik Midorima untuk ikutan berpelukan.

Beberapa menit mereka saling berpelukan.

"Baiklah, sedih-sedihan cukup. Sekarang kita potong kue-nya," seru Akashi sambil berjalan ke meja. Ia mengangakat kuenya dan membawanya ke depan Murasakibara, dan Kuroko pun menyalakan lilin yang terdapat diatas kue.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MU-_CCHI_. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MU-_CHAN_. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY. HAPPY BIRTHDAY MU-_KUN_."

Mereka bernyanyi dengan hebohnya. Setelah _make a wish_, Murasakibara meniup lilinnya.

"Hei Mu-_cchi/chan/kun_. Apa harapanmu?" tanya Kise, Aomine dan Midorima penasaran.

"Rahasia."

"Oh iya, Mu-_kun_. Ini kado dari _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_." Kuroko memberika sebuah kotak berwarna merah.

"Boleh dibuka, Kaa-_chin_?" tanya Murasakibara. Kuroko mengengguk pelan. Dengan hati-hati ia membuka kotk itu, dan sebuah kamera yang langsung cetak disana (*asli Author ga tau itu namanya apa). "Terimakasih, _Tou-chin! Kaa-chin!_"

"Ayo kita foto-foto su~" dan jiwa modeling Kise pun keluar. Ia sudah bersiap dengan berbagai macam gaya.

.

.

"_Ne, Tou-chan _kita mau kemana? Aku ngantuk, kita pulang saja yuk," pinta Aomine lemah. Beberapa kali ia mengucek matanya yang sudah memerah.

"Sebentar lagi sampai kok, Aomine-kun," jawab Kuroko. Tangannya sibuk menuntun Midorima dan Kise yang berjalan dengan lunglai.

Setelah hampir lima belas menit berjalan, mereka sampai di sebuah kantor polisi yang cukup besar.

"DAIKI!"

"SHINTAROU!"

"RYOUTA!"

"ATSUSHI!"

Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara segera melepaskan genggamannya pada Kuroko dan Akashi. Mereka berlari ke arah beberapa orang yang sudah menunggu di depan kantor polisi.

"PAPA! MAMA!" Aomine segera memeluk seorang perempuan bersurai pink. Nampak pria berkacamata dengan rambut cukup panjang ikut memeluknya.

"_DAD!_" seru Kise pada seorang pria setinggi Kuroko. Ia balas memeluk bocah blonde itu dengan sayang.

"_TOU-CHIN!"_ seru Murasakibara. Ia berhambur memeluk pemuda tinggi. Rambut ravennya tampak menutupi sebelah matanya.

"_TOU-SAN!_" teriak Midorima pada pria besar yang tampak sangat beribawa. Pria itu segera memeluk anaknya.

Suasana terasa sangat haru. Tanpa disadari, airmata sudah mengalir di wajah Kuroko dan Akashi. Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, saling memberikan kekuatan.

Setelah melepas pelukan dari orang tua masing-masing, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara dan Midorima berlari ke arah Kuroko dan Akashi. Mereka memeluk kedua orang itu erat.

"_Kaa-chan, Tou-chan_. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian," kata Aomine lirih.

"Aku juga su~ Tiga hari bersama kalian tidak akan pernah aku lupain, su." Wajah Kise benar-benar namapak kacau dengan airmata dan ingusnya.

"_Tou-san, Kaa-san_ terimakasih. Maaf kalau selama ini merepotkan," kata Midorima dengan berurai airmata.

"_Tou-chin! Kaa-chin!_ Terimakasih untuk hari ini dan kemarin. Maaf kalau kami merepotkan, maaf kalau kami sering bikin ulah," kata Murasakibara lirih. Kuroko dan Akashi semakin memperdalam pelukan mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak merasa direpotkan kok," balas Kuroko yang juga sudah berlinang airmata.

"Tenang saja. Kalian benar-benar tidak merepotkan kok, malah _Tou-cha_n ingin bertrimakashi sudah dirawat oleh kalian," jelas Akashi _**SOK**_ tegar. "Sudah larut malam, sebaiknya kalian pulang. Orang tua kalian pasti sudah merindukan kalian," jelas Akashi.

Perlahan pelukan itu melonggar hingga akhirnya benar-benar terlepas. Keempat bocah itu mulai berjalan menjauh, berjalan menuju orang tua masing-masing.

"_DAH TOU-CHAN! KAA-CHAN!"_

"_DAH TOU-CCHI! KAA-CCHI!"_

_DAH TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN!"_

_DAH TOU-CHIN! KAA-CHIN!"_

Kuroko dan Akashi hanya balas melambai, tanpa balas berteriak. Seiring waktu, sosok keempat anak itu semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan.

"Tetsu," panggil Akashi. Kuroko menoleh, wajahnya tampak sangat heran. "Bagaimana kalau kita buat anak sendiri?"

**OWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Alhamdulillah fic ini selesai (~-,-)~ ~(-,-)~ ~(-,-~)

Gimana? Endingnya ga sesuai harapan ya? Asli ini krik banget, aneh pula plus gaje lagi. Ini Author ngetiknya pake sistem ngebut (emang yang selama ini nggak?}

Sebelumnya endinya ga kayak gini, tapi berhubung hari ini Mu-chin ultah yah sekalian aja deh. XD

Author malas kalau bikin fic yang lain lagi *dor ketahuan deh.

**Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorima**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MURASAKIBARA ATSUSHI XD

**Author**: Mu-chin ;3 HBD ya~ makan-makannya ditunggu bang!

**Murasakibara**: kan udah di fic Author, salah sendiri ga ikutan. buat Kiseki no sedai makasih ya ;3

**Author**: yah, disitu saya emang ga masuk itungan. Yasudah deh, gak apa-apa. Asala abang Mu-chin seneng :D

**Murasakibara**: HOEK!

**Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Murasakibara, Author**: Terimakasih sudah mengikuti fic gaje abal bin ajaib yang nista ini. Jangan lupa reviewnya ya~ :DD


End file.
